Adjustable height tables have been developed so that a single table can be used to different purposes which require different heights. For example, an adjustable height table may be used both as a coffee table with a height of about 18 inches or as a dining table with a height of about 30 inches. The use of a single table for more than one purpose eliminates the need to have more than one table, thereby saving space and cost. Examples of such adjustable height tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,368,748, 2,614,012, 2,890,010, and 3,707,930.
Although a number of adjustable height tables have been developed, these tables do not have a high degree of stability in all vertical positions. Specifically, the table tops of these tables are prone to wobble or rock in positions other than the lowermost position.